An Armored Knight on the Academy Grounds
by Rhaza3517
Summary: A new idea I came up with: the Yokai Academy gets a new student... A TEKKAMAN! Not Blade, mind you, but he's related to him, and this version of the Academy is more of a graduate facility, so that the actual character ages will be older than the anime states (more young adults than pre-teens, so that there will likely be a mature rating coming.) Later!
1. Chapter 1

An Armored Knight on the Academy Grounds

XXXXXX

Author's Note:

Greetings, my friends. Starting a new crossover here for the new year, and with one anime genre that seems to be a real favorite around the fanfiction site: Rosario+Vampire. I must say, the antics I've read from many of you about those characters are just too funny, and that poor Tsukune... talk about a walking punching bag. Still, gotta' give the kid credit for standing strong to his morals and to his friends in the process. Still, a little help would be nice for the poor guy, and with all the monsters around, why not throw in another monster of sorts who can stand tall with the big boys and girls?

AU Story here, where Tekkaman Blade and his woman Aki had a LOT of kids after finally beating back the Radam factions, and the youngest one of them all volunteers to go into another uni to make sure that a particular Radam Tekkapod, capable of giving birth to a new Tekkaman Warlord like Omega had been, is never used on their world. Tough choice, and a very harsh solution, but he goes, anyway. He uses the Tekkapod himself to make sure that it is linked to only him for the foreseeable future, thanks to him being a genetically compatible Primary Body as the son of the Legendary White Tekkaman, and through two mysterious handlers he meets to guide him on his chosen path - Alt-D Tekkamen themselves - he goes off to Yokai Academy to further increase his skills, and to keep the yokai world from going to war with the human world. He just didn't expect to be introduced to a few very lovely and wanting yokai women who find him more than just attractive along the way...

This series will feature all the major characters from the anime, just with a few twists along the way. And, yes, just so that all you people know, there just might be some very serious lemons that will happen between my new Tekkaman OC and a few of the women. Normally in my writing, I would likely pick only one woman for my hero to end up with in the story. But, hey, a harem story? Eh, why not? A first for me, I know, but I need to branch out some more, right? However, I fully intend to have our dear boy Tsukune and Moka be part of this story, and as the couple you all know and love. Who will end up with my OC otherwise? That's for me to know, and for you to find out. ;)

Now, I'm sure that there will be people who look at my writing and say, 'What the what!?' Hey, my writing, gang. Reviews of my work are appreciated, but hey! Easy with the flames, as they will quickly be kicked to the curb so that I can get on with the good stuff that my brain has begun to churn out. Later!

XXXXXX

- Tekkaman OC, Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, etc. involved, very strong hints for a harem for both, but with my OC becoming more involved in the events around the Academy, and in all the fights to boot. Not to worry: I won't have him go Tekkaman all the time, as he has added abilities in his human form, so that there is not a lot of overkill here. Let me know what you all think, gang!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Rosario + Vampire, et al = property of Akihisa Ikeda, produced by Shonen Jump.

Tekkaman/Teknoman, et al = property of Tatsunoko Productions.

My OCs = property of me. Nuff said.

Just doing this to get it out of my head, kids. Enjoy!

XXX

Chapter One: Arrival and Preparation

_- The Land of the Rising Sun_  
_- Early morning_

As the brilliant morning rays of sunshine filtered down on the city of Fujinomiya, near Tokyo, Japan, the A.M. rush hour had only just begun to pick up. Traffic was still light, which was fine for citizens who made use of mass transit. Nearby one particular city bus stop, a large jeep-like vehicle, painted black with gold trim and accents, sat in a parking lot. A medium-sized trailer sat hitched to it, while its owner stood outside, leaning up against the driver's side.

The person in question, a tall, well-built young man in his late teens (probably about to hit his twenties,) looked up at the sun, his reflective shades hiding his eyes, before checking his hi-tech watch for the second time in the last five minutes. His toned physique was a smooth cross between a cross-country runner and a boxer: well-formed, and not overly big, but well-conditioned and muscular in all the right places of his stance. Black racing gloves covered his hands, while a well-worn black leather jacket covered his shoulders, hiding the long-sleeved white shirt underneath, and matching up well with his dark blue jeans and dark brown work boots.

_'Where the heck is this special school bus I'm supposed to follow from here?'_ He thought to himself. Not two weeks ago, his 'handlers' had received a request to have him attend a special graduate academy outside of Japan for unspecified reasons... not exactly the perfect place or invitation to give to a young Tekkaman.

XXX

_- Flashback -_

Tekkaman... the ominous, and very imposing word that described Hayate Katsuragi, the young man waiting next to his jeep, to a 'T.' In reality, that name was only a cover identity; not many people beyond his own 'handlers' knew that he was actually Isamu Aiba, the seventh and last child born to Takaya Aiba, the legendary Tekkaman Blade, and his wife, Aki Kisaragi, known as the Red Devil Tekkawoman... at least, back in his own time.

Another time, on another Earth, an entirely different reality had been what Isamu had been raised in, as were the tales of his legendary father protecting the Earth from the alien Radam conquerors, and their bloodthirsty Tekkaman warriors. By fortune's hand, Takaya was exposed to the alien extreme transformation process - known now as the Tek-System - before the Radam had come and attacked Earth, and had gained both the armored form and enough power to eventually drive back and defeat the Radam. Even after two subsequent attacks on the Earth by new Radam factions from other corners of the galaxy, Takaya, now called D-Boy, as well as his moniker 'Blade,' had not wavered in his resolve. However, when faced with the possible rebirth of a Radam Warlord-class Tekkaman in their time, it had been young Isamu who had volunteered to undertake a plan to seal the dormant Tekkapod into a dimensional prison... by using himself as the only key.

His family and parents had protested strenuously, but when two other Tekkamen appeared - who had crossed the dimensional barriers of their own world to aid this Earth, - their arrival helped sway the Aiba family to agree to their youngest member's decision. With that, Isamu said a tearful goodbye to his own family... and left his dimension to save his world from destruction. The dimensional Tekkamen praised Isamu's decision, but knew that more needed to be done to insure that the Tekkapod would not be used for evil.

Although both of his parents were Tekkamen now, Isamu himself had not been immersed in an actual Tekkapod of Radam design yet, or into the augmentation system derived from it by humanity, to fully catalyze his own transformations. As fate would have it, the dimensional Tekkamen - now his 'handlers' - brought Isamu to a waiting, and fully redesigned Pegasus Mark III Tekkabot. To complete the process, the dimensional Tekkamen linked the Mark III to the Radam Tekkapod, so that they could control and properly complete Isamu's transformation into a full-fledged Tekkaman for humanity. The Tekkabot's integrated control of the alien pod would keep its occupant free of destructive urges, and prevent them from becoming a slave to the Radam cause. Isamu nodded to his 'handlers,' thanking them for their help, before he entered the waiting pod and accepted his task of keeping the alien technology out of the hands of truly unscrupulous people.

_- End Flashback -_

XXX

Six months after the transformation had been completed by the Mark III Tekkabot, the 'handlers' had taken Isamu through extreme combat training on their cloaked spacecraft, lessons that would have made top-notch military men _cry_. Over three long years, they showed him how to fully use his Tekkaman abilities and weapons, as well as placing him in intense live-fire combat against captured and reprogrammed Radam bug-soldiers... the monstrous ones his father had called 'Spider-Crabs' during the years that he fought against them all. They had also helped the Mark III and Isamu forge other protective safeguards for the Tekkapod with their dimensional technology, allowing Isamu plenty of compressed space bunkers to keep his possessions safe, and his identity hidden. With the Tekkapod now locked away and linked to only Isamu, his 'handlers' set out to help Isamu adjust to the Earth they were now on... one that was over a hundred years in the past.

Being the son of a Radam-engineered human Tekkaman warrior - with the evolved ability to enhance his battle form one day into the deadly 'Blaster' Mode, - and a human-derived Tekkaman born of the augmentation systems humanity forged from the alien technology, Isamu was indeed a true force to be reckoned with, even by the harsh standards of his two 'handlers.' His unique nature had even garnered him some unexpected, other abilities that were available to Isamu in his normal human state, not to mention that all his natural attributes (his mind, body, etc.) now all functioned at higher levels than regular humans. Factor in the alien Radam Tekkapod, and the innate Warlord-class Tekkaman systems within, and Isamu Aiba easily had the capacity to also achieve Blaster Mode. Still, he was a few years off from achieving that lofty status and mastering that enhanced mode, but his 'handlers' did consider him a fine adept in his Tekkaman armor. 'All good things come to those who wait.' One of his caretakers had told him; they didn't know how right they would be.

XXX

A constant beeping sound promptly stirred Isamu/Hayate back to the moment at hand. Looking at his watch again - in actuality, an advanced hyper-encrypted computer linked to the Pegasus Mark III, in its fully transformed and concealing state as a heavy-duty off-road vehicle - the young man noticed its GPS system now picking up its described signal a few blocks away. Looking in that direction, Isamu's augmented vision caught a glimpse of the academy bus as it approached the city stop, and his eyes narrowed as he studied it. He could easily see the name of a local high school on its side-panel, but Isamu/Hayate could also see a lightly shimmering glow around it: a natural camouflage effect. He could soon see the real name of the place that he was going to be attending... Yokai Academy.

_'Monsters of legend... I'm actually enrolled to attend an academy for monsters from ancient times, who are trying to learn how to fit in among humanity at large; terrific.'_ Isamu/Hayate muttered in his head, but he was still glad that his 'handlers' had given him plenty of intel on this place, and the student population, before actually agreeing to the request of the Academy's enigmatic 'Headmaster.' Isamu/Hayate had wondered why they would have been asked this, but seeing as it would help prevent all-out war with humans at large, he soon agreed to the offer, and a cover identity was established. As 'Hayate Katsuragi,' he was a crossbreed, and an unique one at that. Born from the combination of an Oni and a Dullahan, this union also gave him his strange 'human' scent, so to speak, so he would have a plausible excuse for any yokai who tried to question him about it. Newly arrived in the modern world, the Academy was the best choice for him to become acquainted with the ways of life outside the modern world.

_'Me and my good luck.'_ Isamu finished his inner musings before he fully immersed himself in his 'Hayate' persona, and watched as the bus finally pulled up to the stop. The driver, wearing reflective glasses of his own, swung open the bus doors and stared over at Hayate as he leaned against his jeep.

"Hey! Katsuragi, right?" The bus driver hollered.

"What gave me away?" Hayate nodded as he replied.

"Heh, funny." The bus driver retorted. "Follow me, kid, and don't lose sight of my tail lights. It's a short trip from here."

XXX

_Twenty minutes later..._

As the bus driver (and his weird shades) had mentioned, the trip with Hayate following after the bus in the transformed Mark III Tekkabot was indeed short. 'Better make sure that I keep to my cover identity like a glove.' He mused to himself, pushing his real name to the back of his mind as he kept a close eye on the bus' tail lights. It was the trip through the tunnel that the bus driver had led him through - and the ensuing dimensional nausea that followed as they shifted from the modern world to their destination - that made Hayate rub his forehead in discomfort as the bus ahead of him pulled up to the scraggly built scarecrow put up at the stop just inside of this altered space. Once the bus had stopped, its tail lights flashed at Hayate.

Grimacing, Hayate drove his large 'jeep' up along the bus when the driver flashed his blinkers at him a second time, just in time for the driver to lean out of his window and toss him a small pack of maps, color-coded to boot.

"The red one's gonna' take you to the academy grounds; blue to the dorms, yellow to the Headmaster's office, and the green one will show you where you can set up your stuff and park your ride, kid." The driver said, light glinting off his glasses again as Hayate frowned at the 'kid' shot.

"Thanks." Hayate replied, placing the maps into the backpack sitting in the passenger seat next to himself.

"Make sure that fancy do-hickey on your wrist has them all recorded, kid; your meeting with the Headmaster is in two hours." The bus driver responded, smiling at Hayate. "Don't be late, kid."

"Not my first rodeo, pal." Hayate replied with a frown. "I'll be on time."

The bus driver chuckled. "Mind your P's and Q's, junior. These kids here will play for keeps if they discover that you are actually a real human being."

Hayate looked up at the bus driver once more. "Let them try. I can handle myself." He finally replied.

The bus driver shrugged, then closed his window and drove off to turn the bus around as Hayate familiarized himself with the red and green maps. Back on the bus, the strange driver smiled to himself as his shades glowed. "He'll certainly make this year interesting for everyone, without a doubt." He stated as the bus headed back into the tunnel for his next pick-up.

XXX

Hayate soon found the academy grounds rather easily, remarking to himself about the eerie, almost death-like atmosphere and scenery all around him in this unique dimensional space. But, then again, he was in a realm designed specifically for monsters; a creepy background was par for the course so far. Parking the Mark III and his trailer in a safe spot behind the Academy, Hayate armed its protective shields and defensive protocols after he grabbed his backpack, leaving his vehicle well-guarded against any threat less than a Tekkaman. He soon began following the yellow map that the bus driver had given him - available now in full detail on his wrist-comp - to the Headmaster's office.

He soon entered the academy's main building, and easily found his way to the primary office suite. As Hayate walked into the secretary's office, just to the side of the closed Headmaster's office, he gently knocked on the door frame to get her attention.

"Hayate Katsuragi, here to see the Headmaster for my interview before classes tomorrow."

The secretary, a normal-appearing woman (though Hayate doubted that was her real self) nodded at him, and pressed the intercom on her desk to the Headmaster's office. "You can go in now." She flatly said.

"Thank you." Hayate replied, and headed into the Headmaster's office, knocking on its door frame before he entered it.

The Headmaster's spacious office was itself dark, save for tall lamps on the perimeter of the room, and the Headmaster was seated there behind his desk, his glinting shades a clear reminder of the bus driver whom Hayate had followed here.

"Ah! Mr. Katsuragi! Welcome to Yokai Academy; please, put your bag down, and have a seat." The Headmaster stated, extending his hand to one of the chairs beside his desk. Nodding at the calm words of the Headmaster, Hayate sat down.

"I'm so glad that you decided to accept our invitation to study here at the Academy, Mr. Katsuragi." The Headmaster spoke again to Hayate, his hand again extending toward the young Tekkaman.

"No offense intended, Headmaster..." Hayate said, arching an eyebrow at the proffered limb. "... but I've been told of your penchant for sealing things. I may have accepted coming here, but as my guardians have no doubt told you, there will be no attempts to seal any of my abilities, nor will I allow them to occur."

"Oh? Why not, Mr. Katsuragi?" The Headmaster replied, prompting Hayate to frown at him.

"Sir, do you really want THREE enraged, heavily armored beings capable of tearing apart aircraft carriers, wreaking havoc here in this very confined dimensional space?" Hayate flatly retorted. "Any and all attempts to seal, what I already have a strong control over, would be utterly disastrous. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Point taken,..." The Headmaster replied, before he grinned back at Hayate. "... Mr. Isamu Aiba."

XXX

Hearing the Headmaster address him by his real name, though in the private confines of his office, Hayate/Isamu did what he normally did when people got under his skin: he GLARED at the Headmaster, his eyes now lightly glowing.

"I do hope, **sir**, that **we** are not going to have a problem with keeping my cover identity intact." Hayate firmly replied. "**Are** we?"

"No, Mr. Katsuragi, we won't." The Headmaster chuckled and smiled back at Hayate. "Just illustrating a point: you need to keep a **firm** reign on when and where you do show your full Tekkaman powers."

"That goes without saying, Headmaster." Hayate responded. "Is there something else I should be aware of?"

"Not so much." The Headmaster stated. "Your 'lower' abilities are already well explained by your background and cover story, but students here will no doubt starting asking questions and inquiring about you if you start transforming too often on the academy grounds."

"Understood, Headmaster." Hayate replied. "However, I will take action when I believe it necessary, and I **will** defend myself from any attacks on my person."

"Oh?" The Headmaster inquired. "We do have staff here on the grounds to handle such problems..."

"Yes, I can imagine, sir." Hayate replied, his tone firm. "Still, my two 'handlers' told me that my unique nature will still give off a distinctly 'human' scent, so to speak, and here in this gathering of yokai, that may not bode well... for them."

"Very true." The Headmaster agreed.

"If any of them without a scrap of good sense do try to make me into a meal, or attack me without provocation, Headmaster,..." Hayate said as he shifted in his seat. "... they will **not** like the result."

"Fair enough, Mr. Katsuragi." The Headmaster nodded at that. "You can get your class schedule from my secretary on your way out. Enjoy your day."

"And so, I'm on my way." Hayate said as he stood up, then bowed to the Headmaster. The being before him still deserved respect. "Good day to you, sir."

As Hayate left the office, the Headmaster smiled to himself as he looked over an academy report. _'With those two here on the grounds with the rest of us, the year will be interesting indeed, and most likely, quite eventful.'_ He mused to himself.

XXX

After getting his class schedule from the secretary, Hayate went outside and made a quick tour of all the academy buildings, becoming familiar with the routes to his classes in no time. He had a few brief words with one of the teachers - Miss Shizuka Nekonome, a literal cat-woman, no less, - then headed off to prep his trailer and its contents for tomorrow. Hayate also quickly stopped by the bookstore for his textbooks, but the young Tekkaman had little worries about studying and test-taking on subjects here. His augmented physiology also included a photographic memory and a vastly increased learning curve as a bonus of his transformation. Plus, being from over a hundred years into his Earth's future, advanced subjects like astro-navigation and spatial course calculations would make classes here tame by comparison.

His books gathered and paid for, Hayate returned to his trailer to get it ready for the following day. As the Mark III Pegasus detected Hayate's approach, it verified his identity, and then, allowed Hayate to active the trailer's operation protocols. The trailer soon totally altered its appearance, take only two hours to full transform into a single floor, multi-room dwelling with special compressed space bunkers within it, as well as a large amount of resources for Hayate to draw upon as needed. As soon as it was completed, Hayate went inside, and pulled on a cross-training runner's suit and sneakers, locked up his new 'home' and Pegasus, and then took off running to the track. Thirty minutes later, Hayate was still there, his running suit now damp with well-earned sweat, his hair slick to his scalp, and exposing the fact that it had been dyed completely black.

Hayate no longer needed to hide his dark emerald-green, black-tipped locks here; he was free to show it, and with any luck, he just might find a way to get rid of his one remaining hurdle, punctuated by a persistent throb from his groin. _'Damn, I hate being a virgin in this day and age.'_ He mentally grumbled to himself as he kept up his running pace. After another half-hour working out in the academy's large boxing ring in their gym, Hayate retired to the showers in the boys' locker room. His running suit was gone, sent back to his trailer through his wrist-comp's integrated portal tech, and right into the medium-sized washing machine in his 'home.' Hayate had replaced his sweat-soaked clothes with casual wear, which awaited him as he used the showers. There he now stood, letting the steaming waters wash down his naked frame. Thanks to the Tekkaman process, and his own hard training under his 'handlers,' there was not an ounce of fat on Hayate's taut and toned muscular frame... and his impressive 'package' reflected his augmented nature the most.

Most boys or young men Hayate's age would've killed to have the size and girth to their manhood as he had, not to mention the innate ability to literally swell to full erection in seconds. Having been fueled by his constant exercise regimens, and that he was a virgin, - inspite of **very** regular 'private' sessions to relieve himself of growing sexual tension - an honest to goodness solid _ten and a half inches_ of rock-hard male phallus stood at full attention from Hayate's groin, its dark purple head comfortably bobbing above his own waistline to boot. Even his low-hanging scrotum held seed-heavy gonads the size of oval-shaped racquet balls. Hayate had already turned the temperature of the water from cool back to hot, as it had not had the intended effect of reducing his erection. There was no holding back the raging desire in his loins from letting loose now. His augmented nature, and the full measure of the Radam Tekkapod's effect on him, had already made the choice for him when he became a Tekkaman. Hayate soon roared out his mind-numbing release - a howl worthy of werewolves - when his engorged member finally unleashed his surging orgasm minutes later.

XXX

The young Tekkaman remained in the soothing waters of the shower, still breathing heavily, and making sure that every bit of his massive release had been incinerated at the atomic level by his wrist-comp's genetic security systems. Although he doubted that anyone at the academy could perform a successful cloning experiment with his genetic material, Hayate left nothing to chance here. Finally done, Hayate turned off the water, dried himself off, dressed himself in his waiting casual clothes, and headed back to his deployed trailer, but never letting down his guard for even a moment.

Hayate had just rounded the corner to where he had parked Pegasus and set up his trailer when his wrist-comp chirped at him. It was in a particular tone that meant one thing: he had company. His advanced level of vision quickly spied a rather strange, tubby black bat sitting on the branch of a sickly tree near the perimeter of his trailer's defensive shielding.

"Wow!" The bat suddenly exclaimed. "You're a strange one, aren't ya, pal?"

A little surprised, but hardly unnerved, - fighting against hordes of Radam-engineered 'Spider-Crabs' to master one's Tekkaman powers will dull one's fear level quickly - Hayate put a hand on one hip, annoyed at the bat, and responded.

"So I'm told, wings." The young Tekkaman looked around, and seeing no one else, he gave his 'guest' a bit more to chew on. "A living fusion between a female Oni and a magically created Dullahan armor, to create a child, **can** do that."

"Really?" The bat replied in disbelief. Hayate just glared at the bat as it frowned in his direction.

"Really. Anything else you'd like to chat about, creepy?" He finally stated. "I do have classes in the morning, you know."

"Nope! See ya, future boy!" The bat replied before flying off into the night.

_'Great; some cover this is.'_ Hayate grumbled in his mind as he passed through his trailer's protective barrier to put everything in order one last time before the morning came.

XXX

A few short hours into the night, Hayate had fallen into a fitful slumber, often the case when Tekkamen like him tried to have peaceful dreams. In his case, it wasn't nightmares of horrific battles and blood-drenched corpses that came up to his knees,... at least, not this time around. Deep in his dream-scape, Hayate's mind reeled as he, in a half-armored state, stalked from one metal-walled room to another, his raging desires guiding him. His lower torso stark naked, with his bulging erection taut and dripping with pre-ejaculate, the numb Hayate followed the female moans begging for pleasure and release, letting their cries fill his hears without an end to the sounds.

Hayate had tried to fall asleep on his stomach, but the sexual urgings that had soon gripped his slumbering mind and his augmented frame quickly caused him to turn and lie on his back, leaving only the thin bed sheets covering him from the chest down. The coverings barely restrained his manhood as it quickly rose to full attention as Hayate struggled through his dreams. Gently, but firmly bobbing against the sheets in time with his rapidly accelerating heartbeat, Hayate's full erection followed his unconscious mind as it was wracked with even more intense desire, and the ache in his swollen member and scrotum refused to let up until satisfaction had been achieved. Without warning, the sleeping Tekkaman's hands shot out and seized the reinforced metal frame of his bunk, his sweat-covered body arching powerfully up as a huge surge of raging lust and desire filled his entire being.

His mouth opened in a gasp of raw ferocity, but it was his hips that answered the call of his dreams, beginning to buck up in a fearsome tempo and shaking the sheets from his body. His thickened, raging, and vein-lined erection free at last, Hayate's orgasm came an instant later, huge spurts of his stored seed literally blasting out of his engorged phallus, and leaving a large pool of fluids around his spasming hips on the bed. His breathing labored and heavy, Hayate slowly began to come around and out of his dreams, and took stock of what had just happened to him.

XXX

At an unknown home, somewhere in Japan, and in one of the home's upper bedrooms, a young woman bolted up in bed with a sharp gasp of surprise. Breathing heavily, she did her best to calm herself, a light sweat covering her forehead, as well as leaving a slight sweat stain on her nightshirt, one that was having a very tough time holding back her sizable bust. _'What... was **THAT**!?'_ She mentally exclaimed as she inspected her surroundings.

Her impressive bosom was heaving rapidly, and she could swear that both her breasts and her nipples were very sensitive right then, as if a male desiring pleasure had been pawing heavily at them while she had slept. Putting that thought aside, she reminded herself that she had yet to even find a boyfriend worthy of being allowed past first base with her. Then, the light blue haired girl felt an intense shiver of pure pleasure crawl up her spine, and she immediately pushed and kicked the covers off her legs to look down. Sure enough, her own panties were stained with a clear fluid - obviously an intense orgasm from a dream she had experienced, - as were her bed sheets just beneath her backside. _'What kind of dream **WAS** that!?'_ She mentally cried again, even as she got up to head for the bathroom, snagging a new pair of panties to take with her and change into moments later.

After a quick washing of her now blissfully happy nether regions was done, the young woman had changed into her new underwear, and had returned to her room to quickly strip the stained sheets off her bed and toss them into her hamper. She barely even noticed just how active her own **tail** was, swishing back and forth before she curled back up into her bed, covered by only her warm comforter now. Even as she tried to get back to sleep, she wondered just what this event could even mean to her.

_'Is this a sign?' She thought to herself. 'Am I finally going to meet and find my Mate of Fate? I really hope so.'_ She finished in her mind as she tried to curl up and fall back asleep.

End Chapter One

XXX

_A Tekkaman is about to attend school with monsters..._

_What effect will he have on the students?..._

_How does his presence change what plans await the Academy?..._

Stay tuned and find out, gang!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Rosario + Vampire, et al = property of Akihisa Ikeda, produced by Shonen Jump.

Tekkaman/Teknoman, et al = property of Tatsunoko Productions.

My OCs = property of me. Nuff said.

Just doing this to get it out of my head, kids. Enjoy!

XXX

To uub: Yeah, I hear ya, but I wanted to show everybody that even though my OC is a Tekkaman, he still has desires and wants like any other human being.

XXX

Chapter Two: Making New Friends among Monsters

XXX

_- The following day at Yokai Academy_  
_- First day of classes_

Hayate Katsuragi's buzzing wrist-comp woke him up at five-thirty A.M. with its incessant tones, prompting him to get out of bed, quickly splashing water on his face as he got dressed for his early morning run around the campus. After last night's intense dream, Hayate had washed himself off, and then managed to catch a few regular hours of sleep, thankfully not getting awoken again by his inner desires. His training regimen, ingrained into him ever since he had become a Tekkaman, was now fully on his mind.

Within ten minutes, Hayate had run a brisk enough pace to take himself to the edge of the Academy's grounds, catching a glimpse of the school bus with his enhanced vision, approaching from the tunnel he had come through before. Reminding himself of the bus' monthly visiting schedule, and the private communiques he had promised to send to his 'handlers' to keep them in the loop, Hayate resumed his training run, now beginning to turn back toward the Academy and his trailer. This time, the warmed-up young man began incorporating spinning cartwheels, forward flips, and spiralling leaps into his run, executing intricate acrobatic moves that would make the most talented Olympic gymnasts green with envy.

After a good hour of training between his acrobatics and several martial arts katas, Hayate took a break, sipping purified water from his water bottle. Once he caught his second wind, Hayate put away his bottle and began heading back to get a shower and change his clothes before classes started. Hayate had been jogging back to his trailer for only about ten minutes when he suddenly heard a female voice shout out, "LOOK OUT!", followed by a very loud CRASH! Hayate sprinted off in the direction of the loud impact, and moments later, came upon the scene of a young woman with deep pink hair, flowing in smooth waves on her head, now sprawled out on top of a dazed young man, a smashed bicycle lying nearby. _'Ouch; now, that HAD to smart.'_ Hayate mused to himself as he headed over to check the two out for injuries.

Hayate arrived at the 'crash' scene a few minutes later to see the two young people there beginning to collect their wits and disentangle themselves from one another, but he was rather surprised to see the young woman lean over and BITE the young man on the neck! _'Uh oh, I think I've seen this particular kind of monster movie...'_ Hayate said to himself as the pair sorted things out, and even agreed to be friends on campus. As soon as they were back on normal speaking terms, Hayate chose that moment to walk up and introduce himself.

"Hello! Everyone all right?" Hayate called out.

The two young people were slightly startled, but soon got over their surprise as Hayate came into view. "We're fine! Thanks for asking, mister!" The pink-haired girl stated to Hayate, as the young man shrugged and scratched his head.

"'Mister?'" The pink-haired girl twiddled her fingers in response as Hayate spoke to her. "Sheesh! I'm don't look THAT old, do I?"

"Sorry..." She responded, only to have Hayate chuckle.

"Ah, no harm, no foul." Hayate replied. "You two sure that you're both okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The young woman stated. "Hey! Are you a student here, too?"

"Yep." Hayate answered. "Hayate Katsuragi, from Fujinomiya, over in Shizuka Prefecture." He extended his hand forward, prompting the young man to shake it first.

"Tsukune Aono." As the young man spoke his name, Hayate's enhanced level of perception could see that Tsukune was _human_, of all things, and that the girl was indeed a yokai. He could also tell that for some reason, the true level of her powers was hidden away from sight, which meant that Hayate would have to be wary of her. Quickly returning his thoughts to the moment, Hayate then shook hands with her.

"Moka Akashiya." She said. "Nice to meet you."

XXX

After helping Tsukune and Moka get themselves back on track - and realizing that the young human was a little on the clueless side about the Academy so far, - Hayate agreed to help him get settled as Moka wished them well, hoping to see them again later. Hayate already had clearly seen that the lovely vampire (his assessment of her had been dead-on) seemed to genuinely want Tsukune as a friend here on the campus... but, also as a sort of 'happy meal,' judging by the gentle, but clockwork bite-kiss that she had given Tsukune once more before leaving. Her saying to him that his blood was 'the sweetest she had ever tasted' immediately told Hayate that he was going to have his hands full now, keeping an eye on Tsukune and making sure to keep the young man alive as long as they were there, while not revealing the Academy's purpose before it could not be helped. The kid had to see it for himself, that much was for sure in Hayate's mind.

Hayate walked with Tsukune to the campus dorms, and told him to get settled in at his room. He then promised to meet him back there after the Opening Ceremony and before classes started to show him where he needed to go. Tsukune happily agreed, and headed up to his room in the dorms. Hayate took off running, making it back to his trailer in plenty of time for a shower and to change into his school uniform to being the day. Grabbing his prepared backpack, Hayate looked out the nearest window, and a brief flash of a crystal outline appeared on his forehead as he mentally conversed with the Mark III Pegasus Tekkabot's online systems.

_'Morning, Pegasus.'_ Hayate mentally called. _'All clear out there, so far?'_

_'YES, SIR; NO ANOMALIES DETECTED BEYOND THOSE ALREADY LOGGED INTO THE MASTER DATABASE, MASTER KATSURAGI.'_ The transformed Tekkabot replied to his commander's question.

_'Good; I'm off to class. Hold down the fort.'_ Hayate replied.

_'UNDERSTOOD, SIR. HAVE A GOOD DAY.'_ The Tekkabot responded before returning to its scanning patrols.

After making sure all of his property was safe and well protected from all angles, Hayate headed back out of his trailer to rendezvous with Tsukune to attend the Opening Ceremony, and to compare notes on their classes. To his mild surprise, both he and Tsukune had the same home room. Chuckling, Hayate and Tsukune headed to their home room after the Opening Ceremony, making it there with plenty of time to spare, and began to go over their class schedules before the first bell rang to start the day. Save for a couple of classes at different times, the two shared the same classes and teachers. _'Terrific.'_ Hayate thought as he waited for the home room teacher to arrive. All the while, his innocent-looking wrist-computer was scanning and recording the various types of supernatural and differing life-energies of the various yokai present in the classroom.

Hayate also noted to himself that his enhanced awareness of his surroundings also made him aware of the more unscrupulous and rather malevolent intents of several of the disguised monsters in the room with him and Tsukune. That fact would help him out greatly in warding off attacks on his person, and helping keep Tsukune alive long enough for him to discover what this school was built for. Just the, the door of the classroom slid open, and in walked the home room teacher... Miss Shizuka Nekonome, the cat-woman of all people that Hayate had met the day before. _'She's our home room advisor? Lucky us.'_ Hayate thought as he half-grinned, especially when she spoke out to the entire class with a smile. "Good morning, students, and welcome to your first day at Yokai Academy!"

XXX

Tsukune could not believe what he had just heard from the teacher, and from what her own appearance had just told him about the school he had been sent to. _'What were my parents thinking, enrolling me in a school for real-life monsters? I'll be dead before the end of my first class!'_ He mentally shouted, doing his utmost to stay calm, even as his eyes furtively darted about, looking at the other students in the room with him. Then, Tsukune felt a calm feeling flow over him, and felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Slowly turning in his chair, he saw that it was none other than Hayate, whose very presence near him was strangely having an immediate calming effect on him. Hayate's smile hid his whispered words well.

"Keep your calm, Tsukune." Hayate said as he kept looking forward at the teacher. "I'll help you through all this. Call it a favor you can owe me for later."

Hayate's confident whisper quickly brought down the level of panic in Tsukune, allowing him to listen to the rest of the school rules from Miss Nekonome without fidgeting, up until a voice of strong dissent was heard from the back of the classroom. "Such idiotic rules!" The voice growled out, and Hayate's eyes soon found the student in question, with the foul aura of a bully and the superiority complex to match. The way he was sitting, and his multiple piercings, added to Hayate's instant assessment that this particular student was going to be nothing but trouble. Miss Nekonome quickly identified him as Saizou Komiya, and asked him what was so wrong about the rules, seeing as those were the reason they were here.

"Those rules are utter garbage, sensei!" Saizou grumbled. "Why can't we just eat those humans!?"

Saizou's words made Miss Nekonome sigh with annoyance, but his next words immediately focused Hayate's full attention on him.

"I could start with all the cute girls first." Saizou sneered.

Sure enough, true to Hayate's assessment, Saizou looked over in Hayate's direction, letting his tongue roll out with yet another sneer to the class.

"Come to think of it, I think I smell something human **here**." Saizou stated as he tried to focus on the scent.

As Miss Nekonome chuckled and casually replied to Saizou that the school's dimensional barrier kept them shielded from human eyes and detection, Tsukune nearly shook with fear as she then finished her statement by saying that if any humans did happen to be found on the grounds, they were to be killed on sight and without hesitation. Only Hayate's quick heel to his foot kept Tsukune from going over the deep end, and he quickly calmed himself before anyone said anything.

"Still,..." Saizou said as he glanced in Hayate's direction, his tone dripping with disgust. "... I still think there's a human somewhere in here..."

Catching Saizou's glare, Hayate gave one right back at him, but with ten times the intensity and sheer _will._ "Look at me like that again, _**CUR**_, and I'll happily thrash you within an inch of your pitiful existence, then rip out your wagging tongue and _**HANG**_ you with it for good measure."

Before the sputtering Saizou could utter a retort and start anything with Hayate, the classroom door opened up, and in walked, to the chagrin of Tsukune and the amusement of Hayate... _Moka._ Speaking in a tired tone, she said that she had gotten lost after the Opening Ceremony. Miss Nekonome reassured her that all was well, and asked her to introduce herself to the class. Enraptured comments and cheers that the the pink-haired, lovely framed Moka was part of their home room class erupted all around them, but Moka only saw Tsukune and Hayate a few feet away, and quickly moved to greet her first two friends of the new year.

XXX

The more than happy greeting Moka gave to Tsukune caused no end of glaring daggers from many of the students in the room, and her friendly attitude toward Hayate sent a fair share of disapproving stares at him as well. Still, none of them were as hateful as those being sent their way from Saizou. The young Tekkaman could literally feel the incensed bully's intent to show Moka that he was a better match for her than the two weak-appearing monsters she was conversing with. Hayate knew without a doubt now that Saizou would try something against him and Tsukune very soon, but Hayate would be more than ready to handle whatever Saizou tried to do. He knew he would also have to protect Tsukune from harm, too, so it was going to be a very interesting day to say the least.

As the trio left home room and began to walk the corridors of Yokai Academy together - their class schedules and placements were eerily similar, - more death-stares, cat-calls, and spoken threats were heard coming their way again and again. Hayate took it all in stride, his enhanced perception keeping track of them all, while Moka's presence seemed to calm Tsukune down, despite her being a yokai, almost as much as her arms locked on his made him smile. Keeping their gait brisk, the trio happened upon some vending machines. Tsukune picked out a diet soda - the safest thing, he figured, - while Moka purchased some tomato juice. Seeing her friends look at her choice with interest, Moka replied that vampires like her _were_ able to consume other liquids as sustenance to survive on, and tomato juice was the best choice of them. Hayate merely sipped water from his backpack bottle. Just then, Hayate's battle instincts perked up. _'Trouble... and I think I know exactly who is it.'_ Hayate remarked to himself.

Sure enough, Saizou Komiya sauntered up to them, and commented on how beautiful Moka was, adding that he was glad that she was in his class this year. Moka replied pleasantly, saying that she and her friends were relaxing there before their next class, only for Saizou to brush that aside by grabbing Hayate by the collar and bodily using him to sweep Tsukune backwards as he lifted Hayate off his feet and up to his eye level, glaring at him.

"I don't see why such a beautiful yokai would even WANT to hang out with a pair of weaklings like you!" Saizou growled at Hayate, not even bothering to realize that Hayate showed no fear of him at all. "You sure don't look powerful to me." As Saizou finished his sneering, Hayate coolly replied to him.

"Looks can be deceiving, Komiya, especially here." Glancing at Moka, Hayate then added, "As for Moka hanging out with Tsukune and me, it's because we're treating her like a woman,..." Just then, Hayate's voice slowly began to change to a very powerful tone of his own, not that Saizou took the hint as he finished speaking. "... NOT like a piece of meat on a plate. **NOW, GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME**."

Saizou chuckled darkly at Hayate's response and threat, never paying attention to the flexing muscles in his prey's arms.

"What the hell are you going to do about it, eh?" Saizou sneered right in Hayate's face. "Moka-san should go out with a real monster of power, rather than some weak punk like you!" Hayate had heard enough from the foul lout.

"Whom she goes out with, is **HER** decision, **CUR.**" Hayate grinned as his eyes looked at Saizou's fist gripping his collar. "As for being weak in your eyes,... let's **TEST** that theory, shall we?"

XXX

To Saizou's great surprise, a very strong and steadily increasing pressure clamped down on his hand, and it was coming from Hayate's own grip on him. Still sneering at his foe, Saizou tried to match him, but try as he might, Hayate's grasp and strength gave him no leverage. As Saizou was forced to lower Hayate back down to his feet, he growled out his spite toward him, and tried to punch the upstart, only for Hayate to block the incoming blow aside with ease! Then, still as calm as an undisturbed pond, Hayate spoke to his two friends behind him.

"Moka...?" Hayate slowly spoke. "Would you please help Tsukune up, and back away? This will only take a moment."

As Moka took Tsukune's hands and surprisingly yanked him right up to his feet, the pink-haired female vampire swore to herself that she saw SOMETHING push itself against the material of Hayate's left racing glove. She soon understood why as Hayate firmly spoke two words into the air.

"_Shiden!_... _**RAIZAN**_!" At those words from Hayate, a flash of light filled the corridor, and a fist-sized ball of lightning smacked into Saizou out of nowhere, knocking him off and away from Hayate. His hair frizzing, and his body numb from the bolt, Saizou growled out a muffled threat to Hayate.

"I'll... get you... bastard..."

Hayate straightened his jacket, made sure his backpack was on his shoulder, and simply answered Saizou's threat.

"Stronger and more fearsome creatures than you have tried to do that to me, Komiya." Hayate said. "So, STAY OUT OF MY WAY." At that, Hayate looked around for his friends, but Moka came over and tugged on his arm.

"Hayate-san!" She cried. "We should go! You don't want to get hit with detention on your first day, do you?" Hayate nodded.

"No, I suppose not." Hayate replied. "Come on, Tsukune. Best to head out while the getting's good." The trio hurried off, leaving a very startled crowd behind in their midst.

XXX

Once they were safely away from the scene in the corridor with the stunned Saizou, Moka, Tsukune, and Hayate all hid themselves away on the roof of the Academy facing the racing track, both to catch their breath and for Hayate to discreetly check out their surroundings with Pegasus' scanners via his wrist-comp. Once he knew that they were in the clear, they could all head out and resume their day. Thankfully, as it was the first day of classes, they still had a good hour before needing to be at their next class.

"Man! What a trouble-maker that Saizou is!" Tsukune cried out as he flopped down on the roof, rubbing his arm where Moka had grabbed and dragged him away in the corridors. She was MUCH stronger than she appeared to be.

"Wow, Hayate-san! You were really amazing!" Hayate looked up from his checking his watch to acknowledge Moka's statement.

"Oh?" Hayate replied. "Why do you say that, Moka?"

"You weren't even scared by Saizou-san, and you made him let you go so easily..." Moka exclaimed. "You even protected Tsukune and me from getting hurt! That's so cool!"

"Sorry I couldn't help, Hayate..." Tsukune said, sheepishly rubbing his head.

"No worries, Tsukune." Hayate answered back. "Next time, we'll help each other out, all right?" Hayate nodded, prompting Hayate to add in a few more words. "I have NO love for bullies and louts, my friends; none whatsoever. Besides, Saizou obviously has very little brains to go with that tiny bit of brawn of his. He can be dealt with easily, as long as we stay alert and aware of him."

Moka nodded at Hayate's words, as Tsukune still did his best to hide his growing fears of his situation. 'He's holding together quite well.' Hayate mused to himself, right as Moka spoke up to them both.

"So, Hayate-san, Tsukune-san..." She said. "What kind of monsters are you two?" Hayate half-smiled back at Moka.

"Well, I can't speak for Tsukune, but didn't Miss Nekonome say that we can't show our true monster forms while we're all here on Academy grounds?" Hayate's response caused Moka to blush brightly.

"Well,..." She replied. "... You're right, Hayate-san, but I already told Tsukune when I met him, since he's my first friend I made here, and well,... my first love..." Hayate finally let out a slight chuckle, as Tsukune seemed to nearly swoon at Moka saying that he was her 'first love.'

"It's quite all right, Moka." Hayate said as he looked out over the Academy grounds. "I can't tell you everything about my heritage, as it would take far too long, but I can say that I'm descended from ancient Oni clans."

"'Oni clans?'" Moka asked. "I'm sorry, but I'm not too familiar with them, Hayate-san." Tsukune chimed in.

"Yeah, me neither." The young man said, scratching his head.

"I'm not surprised." Hayate sat as he sat down in front of his two classmates. "Oni clans are quite old, and happen to be masters of elemental magic, weapons-forging, and advanced in the methods of time travel."

"Time travelers?" Moka exclaimed.

"Yes." Hayate said. "They used their knowledge to prevent all types of unscrupulous humans, at different periods in time, from using other monsters in bids for power. Many times, they even recruited humans with strong, noble qualities to aid them, granting them weapons and specific powers to do so." As he finished speaking, Hayate noticed that Moka's face had turned down. Tsukune noticed it, too.

"What is it, Moka?" Tsukune inquired, only to hear her quiet reply, and immediately wish that he hadn't.

"I hate humans, Tsukune." Moka gently said. "I don't see how we can be anything but enemies with them."

"Why's that, Moka?" Hayate interjected.

"I went to a human school for junior high before, Hayate-san." Moka replied. "Everyone there treated me like I didn't belong there, like I didn't exist at all. They left me all alone. They gave me so many bad memories. That's why I hate humans, Hayate-san."

Hayate nodded in understanding of that. Back in his world, when people first found out that he was a Primary Body, even being the son of the legendary Blade, there were those who still hated him, still called him a monster. He listened more as Moka continued on.

"But, you and Tsukune aren't frightened of me, even when you found out that I'm a vampire!" Moka exclaimed, a smile returning to her face to show her friends. "That makes me so happy!"

"You're wrong, Moka-san!" Tsukune suddenly cried out.

"Eh?" Moka replied.

"Humans aren't all bad!" Tsukune continued on. "I've had my share of run-ins with bad humans at my old school, but I also made a lot of good friends during the time I spent there! They're not all bad people, Moka-san!"

Hayate was just about to interject his opinion, sensing that Tsukune was about to do something rash, only for Moka to beat him to the punch with her reply.

"But, how can you be so _SURE_ about that?" She retorted.

"Because,..." Tsukune replied, standing up. "... _I'm human, too_!"

Hayate could only slap his forehead in defeat. _'And, the kid sticks his foot in his mouth; PERFECT.'_ He mentally grumbled as Moka gasped at Tsukune's inadvertant revelation, standing up as Moka looked over at Tsukune in shock.

"No...!" Moka quietly said. "That... can't be... how can you even be here if...?" Even as she spoke, Tsukune stood up and turned away from her.

"That doesn't matter now, Moka." Tsukune said, pain in his voice as he spoke. "I am who I am, and if you can't see that I'm different from what you know of humans, then we can't be friends,... and I need to get out of here before I end up _DEAD_."

Tsukune took off running, heading off the roof, leaving Moka in stunned amazement as Hayate watched him go. After witnessing Tsukune and his declaration, Hayate checked his watch again, but stopped as Moka spoke to him.

"Did... did you know, Hayate-san?" Moka quietly asked.

"I had a feeling he was, Moka-san." Hayate gently replied. "All Oni descendants have higher levels of perception than most yokai, due to their heritage with magic, and we can tell the difference between a yokai, and a pure human. Still,..."

"Still, what?" Moka said, looked over at Hayate.

"Food for thought, Moka." Hayate responded. "If not for the strength and nobility of a _HUMAN_ soul, I would not be here, alive today, to tell you that Tsukune is a good person to get to know. Sayonara." Hayate finished flatly as he headed off after Tsukune.

XXX

Moka sat there on the roof for a few moments in stunned silence, very conflicted by Tsukune's revelation of _being human_, and that Hayate owed his very existence _to a human_. A human in Yokai Academy was one thing - she should just go straight to the Headmaster and tell the school about him, - but the more she thought about it, the chance of seeing Tsukune killed, and Hayate ridiculed by the other yokai, filled her with regret. Tsukune had been so kind to her, and Hayate had been very much like a school prefect, watching out for the best interests of him and Moka, despite his human attachment. They WERE her friends, and she understood that now. She HAD to do something to keep them safe from the wrath of the school. Figuring Tsukune would get his things and head for the bus stop, with Hayate watching his back, Moka left the rooftop and took off running through the forest to catch up with her friends before she lost them.

She hadn't gotten halfway there when she found her path blocked, and her pace interrupted by an unwelcome sight... in the tall form of Saizou Komiya, smiling a darkly lecherous grin at her.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Moka-san?" His oily tone, and his stance toward her, made Moka wary of Saizou as she tried to step by him.

"I'm busy, Saizou-san." She replied. "Please, excuse me."

Saizou's grin grew wider as he suddenly started to transform in front of Moka, shedding his human disguise as he shouted out loud at Moka.

"I can't take it anymore!" He bellowed. "No one is here to stop me now, or get in my way! I will **MAKE** you **MINE**, Moka Akashiya!"

XXX

_A few minutes earlier..._

Hayate had easily caught up to Tsukune as he headed off to the bus stop. He listened to the young man gripe about his situation, about how his parents should have looked into the school better despite his low grades, how he didn't belong there at all, and when Tsukune had finished with the relevant reasons to leave - including mentioning Moka's description of her Rosario and her true vampire self within, - Hayate lightly whacked Tsukune upside his head with his hand.

"_Ow_!" Tsukune cried. "What was that for!?" Turning to look at his friend, Tsukune found himself on the receiving end of an iron-hard glare from Hayate.

"That was for being a bonehead." Hayate flatly said. "Now that you're done whining, consider this, Tsukune: there is a **reason** that you were allowed to come here in the first place, just as much as a reason that I'm here as well."

"Huh!?" Tsukune said in surprise.

"The dimensional barrier that shields this place both keeps humans out, and prevents them from seeing it, Tsukune." Hayate replied, crossing his arms sternly. "And yet, you are still here. The universe _does not_ make mistakes like this, my friend." Tsukune was struck speechless at that, and Hayate continued on.

"She may be a vampire, Tsukune, just as I am descended from ancient Oni warriors and revived living armors, but that fact defines her _species_, like mine, but _not_ her character." Hayate stated. "She liked you for who you were: kind, and gentle to her, to a _PERSON_ who has not known much happiness in a long time, if I'm right." Hayate looked Tsukune dead in the eye. "Don't you think that you can _TRY_ to see how this is going to play out, hmmm?"

Before Tsukune could reply, a terrified scream echoed out through the forest.

_"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Hayate instantly knew who was screaming, and Tsukune did as well.

_"MOKA!"_ Tsukune exclaimed.

"She's in trouble, Tsukune." Hayate grimly nodded at Tsukune's own intuition. "And, I'd bet my watch that I know exactly who's the cause of it. Hold on!"

With a quick grab, Hayate flung Tsukune over his shoulders, and took off running through the forest at an amazing pace, and in the direction of Moka's scream.

XXX

Hayate's Tekkaman-augmented frame easily carried Tsukune on his shoulders as he sped through the forest. His enhanced speed allowed him to reach the location of Moka's scream, with the occasional yelp of discomfort from Tsukune. The two of them arrived just in time to see the pink-haired girl being thrown into a nearby tree! Moka cried out in pain as she landed, and Hayate and Tsukune saw that she had clear, but sticky slime all over her uniform, as well as seeing the brutal person that had attacked her.

A large, human-like figure was standing not too far away, with a long whipping tongue slithering out of his mouth, and several bony protrusions sticking out of his body to go with his multiple piercings and unkempt brown hair. Hayate had no trouble recognizing Saizou's foul aura, and he immediately announced his presence to him.

"_Leave her ALONE, you loathsome CUR!_"

Moka gasped as she looked up and saw Tsukune running over to check on her, while Hayate calmly strode over to stand between them and the transformed Saizou. "Tsukune... Hayate..." As Moka tried to get back up, the revealed Saizou growled fiercely, very angry that these two weak fools were interrupting his fun with Moka, AGAIN.

"This is my TRUE form, you weakling!" Saizou crowed. "There is NO WAY that you can beat me!"

"Really?" Hayate replied, not even batting an eyelash.

"No matter what form of monster you are, you can't possibly hope to beat me now!" Saizou yelled, too drunk on his own power to notice that Hayate was not even frightened in the least. "You're nothing but a weak fool who caught me off-guard!"

Moka could clearly see that Saizou's intent was to kill Hayate, and then Tsukune, but again, just like before in the corridor at the Academy, Hayate showed no fear whatsoever, even as Moka called out to him as Tsukune was finally able to help her to her feet.

"No, Hayate-san!" Moka yelled. "Run! Get away from here! He's not someone you can beat like that!" Hayate remained put, despite Moka's warning, but he did speak over his shoulder at her.

"Don't worry, Moka. I know what I'm doing." Looking at Tsukune, he spoke again. "Tsukune, keep close to Moka, and you'll be fine. I'll handle this loathsome **CUR**, myself." Saizou snorted loudly at Hayate's perceived smugness.

"You think you can intimidate _ME_!?" Saizou laughed. "You just don't know who you're fighting, do you!?"

"Enlighten me." Hayate said, still not moving an inch.

"Hah!" Saizou sneered again. "Show me your REAL form, so I can see just how much of a weakling you really are!"

As much as Hayate knew he could simply armor up and thrash the arrogant Saizou without a care in the world, he wanted to keep up his cover for as long as possible, and his abilities in his human form were more than enough to handle Saizou. He then gave Saizou a sizable taste of his own medicine... he _TAUNTED_ him right back.

"Why would I?" Hayate sassed at Saizou, audibly cracking the knuckles in both of his hands. "You're nothing more than a puddle of pond scum, Saizou,... a bully and a sadistic child to boot. All brawn and no brains, whatsoever." Even as Saizou sputtered in anger, Hayate kept on going. "I don't NEED my true form to beat you, Saizou. You are not even WORTHY to see what I can do at full power."

Hayate's words were quickly having the intended effect; Saizou was now livid with rage. "**WHAT!?**" Hayate chuckled as he pulled off his school uniform top, tossing it perfectly onto a faraway tree branch, revealing the tight body-shirt underneath as a light bluish-green glow surrounded him. Moka and Tsukune both saw Hayate's eyes glow briefly, and then, three orb-shaped crystalline growths passed through, and came into view, on the backs of his gloved hands! That was accompanied by smaller blade-like crystals erupting from Hayate's elbows and his torso! Seconds later, the glow was gone, and Hayate flexed his hands as he kept egging Saizou on.

"You must be DEAF as well as DUMB, you filthy cur!" Hayate shouted at Saizou as his now-augmented form recalled the familiar sensations of intense energies coursing through him now. "You REALLY want to fight me!? Then, quit your _BABBLING_ and come on, already! If I'm as weak as you think I am, then I should be no trouble to beat, right!?"

XXX

"You're dead meat..." Saizou growled out, his body tensing for a charge at Hayate, only to get another taunt right back in his face.

"As I thought..." Hayate sassed. "All brawn, NO brains, NO spine at all,... and _NO STONES_ to back up that loud mouth of yours. Exactly as I figured you'd be, Saizou... _**PATHETIC**_."

Moka and Tsukune could not believe what Hayate had said to the transformed Saizou just then. _'No! Run, Hayate! I don't want to see you get hurt because you went and protected Tsukune, or because of your human ties... please, get away...'_ Moka mentally cried, only for Saizou to charge full steam at Hayate!

"**THAT'S IT, YOU ANT! YOU'RE DEAD!**" Saizou roared.

Saizou's charge reached Hayate seconds later, and the transformed yokai launched a powerful fist at him, only for Saizou to see a brief flash of light come from Hayate's eyes as he _STOPPED_ Saizou's punch with an open hand! The force of the blow caused Hayate's feet to gouge deep furrows in the ground as he was driven backwards, but somehow, he remained on his feet to face Saizou. "WHAT!?" Saizou exclaimed in disbelief, dumbfounded that Hayate had actually stopped his blow, but before he could utter out any other sound, Hayate shouted out two words of his own at Saizou.

"_SHIDEN! __**BURAITOU!**_"

In the span of two seconds, Hayate pushed Saizou's limb away, and slammed a flurry of lightning-charged blows into Saizou's torso! The transformed yokai had assumed that Hayate had no real strength in his human form, but the radiating pain through his ribs said otherwise, culminating in a powerful back-flip kick from Hayate that staggered Saizou back into _and through_ several rows of trees!

Hayate landed gently on his feet, eyeing the stunned Saizou and the dark blood dripping from his pierced lip and mouth, obviously from unintentionally biting down on his lengthened tongue. Hayate then slid into a fighting stance, and spoke again to his opponent.

"My assessment of you was DEAD-ON, Saizou Komiya." Hayate said, calmly adjusting his gloves. "All you have is that big mouth. You have NO mastery of that brute strength of yours; thus, it is your WEAKNESS, just like that aura of arrogance you put forth." Hayate then stared at Saizou with cold intent. "Now, **STAY DOWN, OR BE PUT DOWN**."

"NO fancy fighting moves can protect you from me, runt!" Saizou's eyes blazed hatred at Hayate as he shouted. "I'll SHOW you strength, you pompous weakling!"

Saizou's wounded tongue lashed out, but Hayate was waiting for it, letting it wrap around his left forearm before _YANKING_ Saizou off his feet with his trapped limb, and into another devastating blow that he punctuated with two more words!

"_KOEN! __**ENRYUU-KEN!**_" Hayate shouted as the three crystals on his right hand turned crimson red, embuing his entire arm with a powerful flaming aura, before delivering a teeth-shattering uppercut to the airborne Saizou! As the half-conscious Saizou tumbled away, Hayate landed, then wiped the slime off his arm. "Disgusting **AND** predictable." Hayate said as he snorted at the groaning yokai, before checking over his left shoulder to his friends.

"You two okay?" Hayate said, prompting Tsukune to nod in response.

"Yeah, we're okay, Hayate..." Tsukune answered, right before his eyes went wide, and he shouted out a warning! "... _HAYATE! __**LOOK OUT!**_"

Hayate pivoted at Tsukune's fearful cry, his foot kicking away the flying chunk of tree stump thrown at him, while he fully body-blocked the enraged and bloodied Saizou's charging form! "Tsukune! Get Moka clear!" Hayate shouted as he made sure Saizou could not move toward them any more, even as the brute's mouth swung open in their direction as well!

"_She's __**MINE!**_" Saizou roared, his tongue lashing out at Moka and Tsukune!

Despite his fear and shivers, Tsukune did move to push Moka clear of Saizou's attack, but he tripped on an overgrown tree root, hands flailing out as he fell. In free fall, but still pushing Moka clear, Tsukune's hand gripped something on Moka, and he unconsciously took hold of it as he went down, even as he heard a loud _CLICK!_ coming from her! Landing hard, Tsukune groaned out in pain, but he was still able to glance up to see what was now in his hand... and then, looked back at Moka.

"It... _came off_...!" Moka whispered, looking down at her detached Rosario in Tsukune's hand.

"_ARASHI! __**KUGA!**_" Hayate yelled out, summoning the very wind around him to surround his fists and feet, letting loose with a veritable barrage of blows that knocked Saizou utterly senseless! As the force of the intense blows from Hayate sent the transformed student flying, Hayate immediately sensed _SOMETHING_ change in his surroundings, and he looked over his shoulder, abruptly noticing the Rosario from Moka's choker now clutched in Tsukune's hand.

"Aw, **frag**." Hayate flatly stated to the air.

XXX

Moments later, the sky seemed to grow darker, the moon turning an eerie blood-red, and a powerful aura began to envelop the area, while a multitude of sleek black bats encircled Moka! "What the...?" was all that Tsukune could squeak out, while Hayate's battle senses told him that a VERY powerful entity had just arrived on scene.

_'Terrific; I'm about to see just how powerful she REALLY is.'_ Hayate grumbled to himself. _'I sure hope I don't have to Tek-Set to get out of this major Charlie-Foxtrot.'_ (1)

Even the dazed Saizou as dumbfounded as Tsukune, both of them enraptured by the sight of Moka's body becoming much more mature, her bust expanding a few more inches, her calm eyes turning crimson with vertical slits, and her once-pink hair was now much longer, and of all things... **SILVER** in color. As she stretched her arms out, flexing her joints as if she hadn't been very mobile lately, Hayate could hear Saizou mumbling behind him.

"That... _that power_..." Saizou babbled. "... that beauty... there's no doubt! _THIS_ is the power of an S-class yokai! This is the power of a _TRUE_ vampire!"

Hayate nodded to himself at Saizou's utterances, but remained wary of the transformed Moka as her eyes fell on him.

"You..." Moka suddenly spoke to Hayate, her tone regal and far more commanding than before.

"Yes, Miss Akashiya?" Hayate replied, thinking that politeness and honesty were his best defenses now.

"We _WILL_ discuss the situation more later on, after I _DEAL_ with _THAT_ disrespectful, mongrel **DOG** of a yokai." She flatly stated to Hayate, who nodded with an arched eyebrow.

"As you wish." Hayate calmly replied.

The revealed true form of Moka flipped her silver hair to one side as she slowly walked past Hayate, and toward the recovering Saizou, a cold and fearsome look in her eyes.

"You attacked me..." She coldly said to Saizou. "... and tried to molest my other side while I slept... _THAT_, was a **MISTAKE**." Despite his apprehension, Saizou pulled himself up to attack Moka again.

"Even... even with all that power,..." Saizou mumbled, trying to sound fierce, but failing miserably. "I can still beat you, Moka! **YOU WILL BE MINE!**"

Hearing Saizou yell out _THOSE_ words, Hayate only closed his eyes as he muttered out, "And, he's **_SCREWED_**."

Saizou roared out his anger once more as he charged Moka, only for the silver-haired vampire to narrow her eyes.

"You think that **YOU** are worthy of my attention?" She scoffed at the charging yokai. "**IDIOT! KNOW YOUR PLACE!**"

Hayate had no problem sensing the raw _POWER_ and strength behind Moka's sweeping high kick as it _RIPPLED_ the air around her, right as her blow connected, sending Saizou soaring through trees and across the spooky forest, cratering the dusty ground when his soaring arc planted him into the earth! "I'll... remember... that...!" Saizou's vanishing cry on the air was the last thing they all heard as the defeated yokai was ejected from the immediate area.

Tsukune was left speechless by Moka's transformation and sheer aura of power, but Hayate was actually _CLAPPING_ at Moka's devastating blow. He smiled in approval as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Very smooth technique, Miss Akashiya." He stated as he looked in the direction of Saizou's departure. "A bit much on the power delivered, in my opinion, but, as you said, you'd been resting for some time before Tsukune woke you up."

"H-Hayate...?" Tsukune mumbled, even as he slowly walked over to him and Moka. Hayate's calm comments about Moka's blow did not seem to bother her, though, as he walked over to the tree branch where he had tossed his uniform jacket, dusting it off.

"So, I won't hold that against you." Hayate finished, before throwing it over his left shoulder. "Very nicely done, indeed."

Whirling around, Moka stalked over to Tsukune, who was far too surprised and scared to move, only for her to take her Rosario from him before scolding him.

"You _HURT_ the other 'me' by not telling me about your true nature when we first met." She pointed at the Rosario for emphasis. "As you are my favorite nourishment here at the Academy, I will let that slide for now, if you _PROMISE_ to _APOLOGIZE_ to her, immediately upon her return. Am I understood, Tsukune?" Her commanding tone left no room for arguing, and Tsukune nodded his head despite his bewilderment at her words.

Turning, Moka arched an eyebrow at Hayate as he stood there, the crystalline growths still present on his hands, elbows, and torso as he waited for her to speak.

"And you, Hayate Katsuragi..." She began.

"Yes, Miss Akashiya?" Hayate kept up his polite tone.

"... There is more to you that just Oni ancestry, and the legends of the ancient living armors." She coolly replied. "As I stated before, when next we see each other again, you _WILL_ explain yourself further, especially the reason you still smell like a _human being_ to me, Hayate Katsuragi." Hayate arched his eyebrow in response, but let Moka continue on.

"The 'Outer' Moka may not be able to smell it clearly, but **_I_** certainly can." The silver-haired vampire said. "Besides... I think it would be quite interesting to _SPAR_ with you in the future." Smiling at that, Hayate politely bowed to Moka.

"I'd be honored to spar with you in the future, Moka-san..." Hayate replied, before looking at Tsukune. "... and to work on toughening up our friend Tsukune while I'm here as well."

"Pay attention, both of you." Moka spoke again. "You will be nice and courteous to the 'Outer' me, or I will be _VERY_ displeased."

Nodding at her veiled threat, the two students watched as Moka snapped her Rosario back onto her choker, reversing her transformation back into her pink-haired self. Leaning against a nearby tree, her knees wobbly as she got her senses back, Moka looked over at Hayate, who had already returned to his normal state, and Tsukune, before she spoke to them.

"Wh... what just happened?" She asked, a confused look on her face as Hayate looked over at Tsukune with a smile.

"Let's get back to class, Moka." Hayate said, gesturing with his head as the moon in the sky returned to normal. "We have a lot to discuss after classes are done. Trust me, it's going to be one hell of a very interesting year, for us all."

End Chapter One

XXX

_Hayate has made his first major statement at Yokai Academy..._

_Tsukune has discovered just what a pickle he is in..._

_Moka has found her first true friend, and best snack to boot..._

Stay tuned for the next part, pals!

XXX

(1) Charlie-Foxtrot: the polite military way of saying cluster-bleep, or in other ways, a majorly messed up situation. DOH!


End file.
